


Sakura Hoshi

by VampiricYoshi



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, PBeM RP game, Star Trek: Borderlands, Starbase Horizon, USS Dauntless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricYoshi/pseuds/VampiricYoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and times of a human/betazoid hybrid named Gen Hagen. Not all writings are mine, as this is a RP game played by many others through email. This will not be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Bios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Biographies

_We all know the usual stories; the ones of Captain Kirk, Captain Picard, Captain Cisco, Captain Janeway, Captain Archer, and many more. Well, here's a new story for you all to read and enjoy_

**_Star Trek: Sakura Hoshi_ **

**The Characters**

 

Gen Hagen

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Race: Betazoid hybrid

Place of birth: Earth

Height & Weight: 5', 150 lbs.

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Hazel

General Appearance/Distinguishing Characteristics:

She likes to wear her hair pulled back, regardless of the style (bun, ponytail, braid, etc.) She doesn't like it when her hair is in her face while she's working. She doesn't like wearing dresses. Aside from her uniform, when she's in her normal clothing she'll wear only pants -- hardly ever dresses or shorts and sandals.

Background:

Father was a Betazoid visitor to Earth. Kiyoshi's mother was a Japanese biologist. Her father and mother met at a biologist's gathering and they were drawn to each other.

She has no other siblings and has the average grades of an aspiring Federation cadet. She went to public school and made very few friends. Her parents were never part of Starfleet but they whole-heartedly supported her decision to enlist.

Personal Profile:

Gen looked like any other kid on the surface when she was younger but she's had a hard time fitting in with the others. Still does. She'll only make friends if someone talks to her first or if she feels that someone is in emotional distress and needs help. She is extremely friendly and open-minded to other's ideas. She's smart and logic is one of her strong suits. She struggles with listening to someone of a higher ranking than her, but usually does not complain unless something really bothers her. She HATES being called an alien because it makes her feel judged. She gets angry easily. She has self-control, but if the problem persists it's sometimes not enough.

Assignment: Medical

Affiliation: Federation

 

T'Espera

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Race: Vulcan

Place of birth: Vulcan

Height & Weight: 5'7", 186 lbs.

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Chocolate brown

General Appearance/Distinguishing Characteristics:

Short straight hair, though it is longer than that of a typical Vulcan's; reaching about the level of her chin. Has a mole behind her right ear. Racial color is white. Has a scar stretching over the top of her right hand as a result from her training during her time in the Vulcan wilderness. 

Background:

Went through the usual Vulcan training in the Teachings of Surak, the father of Vulcan logic. Her parents are local politicians for her home providence on Vulcan; neither had any affiliation with the Federation. Upon T'Espera's decision to enlist in Starfleet they strongly advised against it, wanting to keep her on-planet and learn more about their own occupation. She was never bonded as a child to another Vulcan as her parents reasoned that should one child die it would be illogical for another to die as well.

She left for Earth and entered Starfleet academy, having high grades as Vulcans often did.

She was briefly assigned to the USS Dauntless and shared living quarters with another Ensign by the name of Gen Hagen and was then transferred to the Horizon after the battle with the Cardassians had reclaimed it; ironically she still shared quarters with Hagen, though she had a shift switch from night to day shift. The two get along fairly well.

Personal Profile:

Despite her Vulcan heritage, emotions are a thing that fascinates (no pun intended) T'Espera. Just about everything about humans interests her, relationships being one of them; she's not above trying to take part in seeing two people come together if she sees she can 'assist' without harming things. Unlike other Vulcans, she has no problem with lying to someone when speaking to them. Only when it's necessary, of course. She cares deeply for her friends and really does want to help whenever she gets the chance.

Assignment: Security

Affiliation: Federation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (0riginal comment from 2011)
> 
> Sakura Hoshi is Japanese and translates into "Cherry Blossom Star".
> 
> I play a [Star Trek role-play game](http://startrekborderlands.com/) that's one of those play-by-email games. I decided that I should put together my contributions to Starbase Horizon so that you guys could read them.
> 
> To whet your appetite I have given you the Bios for the two main characters that I play: Gen and T'Espera. There is a third character that I had made, but you won't see him for a while.
> 
> Enjoy this for now! First installment next week!
> 
>  
> 
> **_Star Trek_ (c) Gene Roddenberry  
> **  
> Gen and T'Espera (c) me -- don't steal them, okay?
> 
> Read on [Fanfiction.Net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6802843/1/Star-Trek-Sakura-Hoshi) and [DeviantART](http://vampiricyoshi.deviantart.com/gallery/30445492/Unfinished-Star-Trek-Sakura-Hoshi)


	2. Arrival to a New Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen arrives on the USS Dauntless for her assignment, as the Starbase Horizon is currently inaccessible.

** 2410.02.07 **

Location: Carlos Almeida's office  
Characters: Hagen, Almeida

\--

Arrival on the transporter pad, newly assigned to the Federation ship USS Dauntless. The situation was new. It was different than just going to school. Dare-say, it was a thrilling idea. Gen Hagen, however, managed to keep the excitement from her face. She wanted this to be a good first meeting with the Executive Officer that she was told that she was to meet  Carlos Almeida if she could remember the name correctly.

The Betazoid-hybrid stepped off of the transporter platform, immediately greeted by her soon-to-be shipmates. They told her their names, though she knew she would not immediately remember them; that would come in time. All had on an expression of pleasure to meet her. Gen knew they were pleased to have her aboard like they said, but she could see another emotion there; worry, maybe even distress.

Perfectly understandable. They were all heading to Starbase Horizon, which was going through a trial at the time. There was an outbreak a virus amongst most of the crew, a Cardassian attack on the base, and the Commanding Officer and the Executive Officer of the Horizon were taken hostage.

Cardassians were what worried Gen the most. They were widely known in the Alpha Quadrant for their brute-like actions and deeds, such as the Setlik III Massacre and the Occupation of Bajor.

The Federation had sent out the U.S.S. Dauntless to aid in the defense of the Starbase along with an assembled battle fleet. Gen could comprehend how the officers before her were feeling, and she felt he same way as well.

One of the greeting officers had her follow him to Almeida's office so she could report her arrival.

After short trip the crew-member left her outside the Executive Officer's door and went on back to his post. After breathing a sigh Gen rang the door signal, then clasping her hands behind her back.  
"Enter," came a man's voice.  
The door slid open and Gen immediately walked in. She stood up straight in front of Almeida's desk.

"Can I help you, Ensign?" he asked, not recognizing the officer before him. 

"Ensign Gen Hagen reporting, sir," Gen responded immediately.

Commander Carlos Almeida was a man appearing approximately in his late-thirtys with dark hair cut short and a thin beard. He was dressed in the red and black uniform of a commanding officer with small ranking pins on the collar. Gen briefly tapped into his brain and noted incredible determination and strength, both qualities very common in those of a well-deserved commanding position. No doubt he was working at the situation of Starbase Horizon at the highest of priority.

The Commander pressed a couple buttons at his computer. "Welcome aboard, it's good to meet you, doctor," he greeted. "Your permanent assignment is on Starbase Horizon, and goodness knows they'll need your help. As I'm sure you know the station is under attack from the Cardassians and many of the crew are still compromised with the manufactured virus that caused them to lose their memories." 

The half-Betazoid nodded. "I understand the severity of the situation," she answered. "I will do my best, sir."

The XO's face finally cracked a smile.

"Good," he said with a nod. "My CMO, Lieutenant Keth, has been attending a conference on Starbase Twelve and is due back at any time. Until she returns, you're in charge of sickbay. I need you to prepare for casualties, and also begin synthesizing antidote for the virus. You'll find details in the medical database - a Dr. Lenora discovered the cure, she's currently at Camp Hunter on Devu and you should be able to contact her down there if you need any further information. Unless you have any questions, you're dismissed." 

"Aye, sir." Gen quickly saluted and turned from the room and back out the door.

\--

Ensign Gen Hagen  
Medical Officer  
USS Dauntless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (original comment from 2011)
> 
> Sakura Hoshi is Japanese and translates into "Cherry Blossom Star".
> 
> I play a [Star Trek role-play game](http://startrekborderlands.com/) that's one of those play-by-email games. I decided that I should put together my contributions to Starbase Horizon so that you guys could read them.
> 
> This piece, shown by the date, is a little over a year old (just minus 400 years from 2410 and you'll get the real completion day). I finished this piece with another player who played Commanding Officer Carlos Almeida to welcome me into the game. I don't think he'd appreciate me using his name here, so I'll not do that without his permission.
> 
>  
> 
> **_Star Trek_ (c) Gene Roddenberry**  
>  **Gen and T'Espera (c) me -- don't steal them, okay?**
> 
> Read on [Fanfiction.Net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6802843/1/Star-Trek-Sakura-Hoshi) and [DeviantART](http://vampiricyoshi.deviantart.com/gallery/30445492/Unfinished-Star-Trek-Sakura-Hoshi)


	3. The First Few Minutes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right to work.

** 2410.02.10 **

Characters: Hagen  
Location: Sick Bay

\--

Gen didn't even bother going to her temporary quarters to make sure all of her belongings were there and in order; she could do that later.

Instead, the half-Betazoid made her way to the Sickbay of the Dauntless. She wanted to get a look at her work station before settling. She wanted to make sure she knew where everything was and what supplies were available in case of some sort of emergency. She also wanted to get a portable medical tricorder  there may be times when she would be caught out of Sickbay and unable to access it in time.

Upon entry to the medical room one thing really stood out above all things: it looked and smelled clean. Just like a hospital on Earth.

Sighing to herself, Gen walked in and began exploring the area, taking not of where everything was and mentally measuring her ability to use it. She found the medical tricorders and immediately took one out, slinging the strap over her shoulder and positioning it by her hip to prevent it from getting in her way.

Aside from her, there were at least two nurses in Sickbay and they were working maintenance for the various instruments and tech, making sure they worked properly and would not need fixing up any time soon.

The nurses didn't say much, aside from greeting Gen upon her arrival. They occasionally asked each other for tools, but that was about the extent of their conversation.

Suddenly, the ship's intercom switched on and produced a voice, which Gen immediately assumed belonged to the Commander of the ship;  it was concerning a change of course due to

Great a distress signal. For medical staff that usually meant prepare for injuries and casualties.

The nurses immediately gave off an emotion of slight worry which Gen picked up no problem. They began to work faster, preparing for what they thought they should expect.

 _Well,_ Gen thought, _time for work._

\--

Ensign Gen Hagen  
Medical Officer  
USS Dauntless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (original comment from 2011)
> 
>  _Sakura Hoshi_ is Japanese and translates into "Cherry Blossom Star".
> 
> I play a [Star Trek role-play game](http://startrekborderlands.com/) that's one of those play-by-email games. I decided that I should put together my contributions to Starbase Horizon so that you guys could read them.
> 
> This was a solo-post in response to a distress signal that the Dauntless had picked up. 
> 
>  
> 
> **_Star Trek_ (c) Gene Roddenberry**  
>  **Gen and T'Espera (c) me -- don't steal them, okay?**
> 
>  
> 
> Read on [Fanfiction.Net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6802843/1/Star-Trek-Sakura-Hoshi) and [DeviantART](http://vampiricyoshi.deviantart.com/gallery/30445492/Unfinished-Star-Trek-Sakura-Hoshi)


	4. First Away Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we see the young doctor out on the field.

**2410.03.05**

Locations: Sickbay, Transporter Room, Cardassian Shuttle  
Characters: Sovaak, Almeida, Cale, Ardin, Hagen

\--

Gen worked to prepare Sickbay for possible injured. She instructed the available nurses to continue synthesizing the antidote for the virus that had broken out aboard Starbase Horizon. Synthesizing was easy, but treating patients was harder. The way Gen was wired, she preferred to do everything herself.

She was working and arranging supplies when the Executive Officer's voice came over the comm system:

"Almeida to Ensigns Ardin, Sovaak and Hagen. Meet me in transporter room one in five minutes, and wear environmental suits. We're beaming across to a damaged Cardassian shuttle."

"Aye, sir," Gen instantly acknowledged.

"Doctor," Almeida added, "bring your medkit, we've detected one life sign aboard and they may be injured."

If the shuttle's damaged then "may be" would probably be an understatement, the half-Betazoid thought to herself.

"You got it," she responded to the Executive. "Be there right away, sir."

"Good. Almeida out."

First official day on the job and already Gen got to go on an away mission. She didn't know if she should be thrilled or frightened at the opportunity.

She grabbed the supplies she needed and informed the nurses of her leaving before actually doing so and heading toward a nearby turbolift.

Shortly, another Ensign joined her wearing a yellow-themed Starfleet uniform, indicating that he was from Engineering.

"Hello," he greeted. "You're Ensign Hagen, right?"

"Call me Gen," the half-Betazoid replied. "And you are?"

"Ensign James Ardin. I understand that you're a doctor?"

Gen raised an eyebrow. "Yes, that is my practice."

"Maybe when we get back you can take a look at a little plasma burn I got," Ardin said. "It wasn't serious enough to take to Sickbay but I don't know my way around a dermal regenerator either."

Gen had to smile. "Sure, I'll look at it."

The two soon made it to Transporter Room One wearing their environmental suits. Executive Officer Almeida was already there, also in an environmental suit. He nodded upon their arrival and Gen realized that the third Ensign, Ensign Sovaak, was right behind them.

Almeida checked his phaser that was holstered on his hip.

"Keep phasers on stun," he ordered. "This is a Cardassian ship and we must assume that the life form is hostile until proven otherwise."

"Yes sir," Ardin replied.

Sovaak, Gen noticed, merely stayed silent. Weird it seemed like her room-mate, who also happened to be a Vulcan, seemed to talk a lot, considering her race.

Gen checked her phaser and medical supplies before placing her helmet of her suit over her head.

"Ready?" the XO inquired of them as they all got on the transporter pad.

"This is a better time than any," Ardin said in a buoyant tone.

"I am prepared, Sir," the Vulcan finally affirmed.

Gen just nodded silently.

Almeida then inclined his head to the Transporter Chief. "Energize."

Shortly the team all materialized onto the badly damaged Cardassian shuttle. Immediately visible were three large holes in the hull, the stars of space twinkling brightly through them. What happened to this ship?

The Starfleet team were of course all wearing their environmental suits which prevented the vacuum of space from pulling their molecules apart, but Gen could only wonder what about the survivor?

Everyone activated the flashlights mounted on their helmets and examined the surrounding area. The place was a mess, but the survivor was nowhere in sight.

"Ensign Ardin, see what you can determine about what's happened here," Almeida ordered, his voice coming through the built-in communication systems of their suits.

"I'll try to access their log files," the Engineer responded and he slowly walked to the helm, his boots making vibrations with the magnetizers hitting the metal each time he stepped.

"You two, with me," the XO told Gen and Sovaak. The three of them turned and began to head for the back end of the shuttle.

"Yes sir," Gen mumbled quietly.  
"Commander," the Vulcan Ensign stated, getting Almeida's attention, ""Once we have cleared the vessel, I would like to take some scans of the vessel. If the damage was caused by weapons fire, I may be able to determine the signature."

They trod across the floor and Gen scanned around, both with the tricorder and her eyes to search for the unknown survivor.

The end of the shuttle seemed to be for storage, assorted boxes and crates stacked to the ceiling; many of them were floating freely in the zero-gravity area. One began to approach Almeida and he reached out to push it aside.

But then they all noticed at once a very uncrate-like silhouette nearing them as well.

The Doctor just about leapt right out of her environmental suit.

"Get him down here!" Gen told the two officers with her as she began to adjust her scanner for more detailed scans.

The XO and Ensign reached and grabbed the limp body, easily pulling him down for Gen's access.

"Is he still alive?" Almeida instantly asked her.

"If he is, he won't be for long," Gen replied hastily. "I need him in Sickbay NOW." She held the man with one arm swung around his shoulders to keep him from floating away while scanning him with her free hand. Faint heartbeat, low blood pressure, low oxygen levels, but he was still alive.

Then, Ardin approached them all huddled around the survivor.

"Commander," he said, "I found one partial log file in the computer. There was a lot of interference but I could determine that they took heavy damage and were separated from some kind of fleet. Their deflectors were offline and impulse engines were operational at eighty percent as they headed back to Cardassian space. They may have been impacted by small meteors for all we know."  
The XO nodded at him. "Good work, Ensign"  
The man was dying, and without getting him to Sickbay, he would. This really will be a stressful day, Gen mused.

Beside the Betazoid-hybrid, Executive Officer Almeida activated his commlink to the Dauntless.

"Almeida to Robinson," he stated clearly.

It was only a partial second when a response came: "Go ahead, Commander."

"Admiral, we have one casualty," Almeida reported, "a human male who requires immediate treatment in sickbay."

"Something's keeping him alive," Gen commented, "but anymore time here and he'll certainly die."

"Acknowledged, " Admiral Robinson responded, "we're beaming you and the patient up now, Doctor."

Gen nodded, even though she knew Robinson could not see her. Soon, she saw herself and the survivor being wrapped by a blue sparkling light, and they were gone from the Cardassian shuttle.

~*~*~*~

Pulse returning to normal, blood-pressure stabilizing, oxygen intake looking great. Gen sighed with satisfaction; the man was going to live. She stood up, drawing back her medical scanner, and turned to insert the data into the computer for the patient's log.

"First one of the day," she grumbled to herself. She hated the idea that soon injuries from around the ship would practically be swarming in from battle with the Cardassians, not to mention the casualties from the other Federation ships of the fleet. Gen also knew very well that the probability of getting the Dauntless damaged was very high, just like any other ship.

As the part-Betazoid finished feeding data to the computer, she could hear a faint groaning sound behind her. With her mind, she could sense physical pain; of course.

She turned around and the survivor from the Cardassian Shuttle was stretched on the bed, moaning. He was going to have a headache for a while, and he may be sore for the next week or so. Poor guy.

"Welcome back to the living," Gen greeted him as she went to stand by his bed. "I'm Ensign Gen Hagen, Medical Officer. You know, we pulled you from a pretty bad spot. It's almost a miracle you're still with us."

The reaction the doctor got wasn't what she was expecting. The man didn't immediately say anything and the feeling of surprise was absent.

"Anyway," Gen continued, "upon examining you I discovered that you had actually been drugged with some sort of substance to keep you under control and manageable by whoever it was that had administered it to you. Then there's the nanites"

This caught the man's attention. "Nanites?" he repeated. "Please say I'm not a Borg pin cushion."

Gen inwardly rolled her eyes. "If you were, you would be a half computer and stalking around in some green cube right now," she told him. "The nanites that are swimming around in you have a very different signature. As far as I can tell, their programming is for repairing damages done to an organic body. They keep working until there's nothing else to do."

The patient visibly thought over what he was told and Gen raised an eyebrow, waiting for his response.

"So someone wants me up and walking around but now that the damage is repaired they'll die and pass harmlessly out of my body."

"That's essentially the idea," the half-Betazoid confirmed. She turned and went to the medical terminal to add to her report. "By the way, I never caught your name."

Gen watched as the man moved to the edge of the bed. He appeared to be concentrating on something recent events, she deduced after peering into his mind for half a second.

"Marine 1st Lieutenant Mason Cale," he stated after a moment, "MCO Starbase Horizon under the command of Admiral Robinson."

Gen looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "You know, I think Admiral Robinson is in command of this ship right now. Interesting. " She smiled at him and turned back to the computer. "Now I can actually put a name to these readings. Computer"

There was a trilling sequence as the medical computer acknowledged. "Working," it stated in a monotone, electronic voice.

"Addition to latest medical readings," Gen continued. "Patient's name, 1st Lieutenant Mason Cale."

The computer beeped again as it input the new information. "Mason Cale, Marine 1st Lieutenant of Starbase Horizon under the command of Admiral Robinson. MIA for approximately seven months. Whereabouts previously unknown."

Gen was surprised. Seven months? Up until then, Lieutenant Cale had been missing for that long? She began to wonder what happened during that time.

"Officer Cale found in a battle-damaged Cardassian shuttle by U.S.S. Dauntless away team led by Executive Officer Carlos Almeida," the computer continued. "Report synopsis end."

For a moment, neither officer said anything after the computer made an end. Gen was trying to figure out what happened. Desperately curious, she tried to telepathically read Officer Cale's mind, but he was apparently just as clueless. Other things preoccupied his mind mostly people. Gen felt a little worried.

"Lieutenant," she began, turning from the computer console, "are you alright?"

"I'll be okay Doctor, thanks to you and the away team," the Lieutenant told her. "I need to freshen up then I need to talk to someone in command." He paused and Gen noticed him looking around, noting the rushing nurses preparing for future casualties. "Looks like I came at a busy time," he commented, "and that can only mean an extra pair of hands will come in handy."

Gen sighed. "You have no idea how much help you would be. But how `bout that freshening up, huh? There's a room for that over there." She stretched her hand out, indicating to the area.

Lieutenant Cale nodded again and got up from the bed. He silently left as the doctor watched him. She was worried she hoped he was going to be okay.

\--

Ensign Gen Hagen  
Medical Officer  
USS Dauntless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((original comment from 2011))
> 
>  _Sakura Hoshi_ is Japanese and translates into "Cherry Blossom Star".
> 
> I play a [Star Trek role-play game](http://startrekborderlands.com/) that's one of those play-by-email games. I decided that I should put together my contributions to Starbase Horizon so that you guys could read them.
> 
> This is a series of posts that I had written along with 4 other players and put together to make it all nice and pretty for you guys to see it. ;P
> 
> Hm... this one's actually a bit longer than the others.
> 
>  
> 
> **Note: Please comment on these! People fave them, but they don't say what they like about it! I want to hear from you!!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> **_Star Trek_ (c) Gene Roddenberry**  
>  **Gen and T'Espera (c) me -- don't steal them, okay?**
> 
>  
> 
> Read on [Fanfiction.Net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6802843/1/Star-Trek-Sakura-Hoshi) and [DeviantART](http://vampiricyoshi.deviantart.com/gallery/30445492/Unfinished-Star-Trek-Sakura-Hoshi)


	5. Questions of the Shuttle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working on things in Sick Bay

** 2410.04.17 **

Characters: Almeida, Cale, Hagen  
Location: DNT sickbay

\--

"Get someone on the replicator," Gen told one of the nurses. "That sickness is _still_ on the Horizon, despite being occupied by Cardassians." She growled the last word, though it would go unnoticed by the nurse; Gen was secretly grateful of that.

"Yes, Doctor," the male nurse replied, and he scampered off while holding a medical scanner.

Once he was gone Gen folded her arms and sighed. She definitely wasn't used to ordering people around; she doubted any other Ensigns just on the job would get the opportunity. It her being in charge of Sick Bay wouldn't last too long, she knew.

 _I wonder if Ardin's going to show up like he said he would,_ Gen began to think absent-mindedly. _Or was he just making conversation?_

Before boarding the Cardassian shuttle with the away team a fellow Ensign, James Ardin, had told her about a plasma burn he had gotten and was wondering if she would be willing to look at it.

Gen inwardly shrugged. _Oh, well. He'll come if he wants to._

At that moment Lieutenant Cale exited the refreshener, clean-shaven, wearing fresh new clothes, and smelling considerably better from when he was brought in. The only evidence of him being through his ordeal were the dark bags under his eyes, making him look a little sick. He was going to get over that in no time though.

The doctor smiled. "Well look at you  all clean and nice-looking."

"Feeling Human again as well," the Marine said with a grin toward her but somehow it seemed a bit forced.

Gen's smile disappeared. "Sir, are you going to be okay? You seem a little"

"I'm okay Doctor, Thanks for your concern."

Gen closed her mouth and nodded. "Of course, sir." She knew that he had something on his mind, but she certainly wasn't going to abuse the blessing of being part-Betazoid and start prying. He would tell her or someone else if he needed to. Maybe he was waiting to talk to one of the commanding officers.

"Since I'm on my feet I guess I'd better report in," he went on. "Is there somewhere I can call from here?" 

"Certainly, Lieutenant. There's a terminal over there that you can use to talk to Commander Almeida." Gen pointed in the direction.

The Marine had stopped and seemed to be considering a thought. "It might be better if you call them a long lost marine calling from their sickbay might be a bit much right now."

Gen led the Lieutenant to the computer terminal and pressed the comm button.

"Doctor Hagen in Sickbay to Commander Almeida," she said clearly.

"Go ahead, doctor," came the answer.

"The patient is awake, sir," Gen reported, "and I'm sure you're going to want to talk to him."

"Very well, I'm on my way."

Gen nodded, even though she knew the XO couldn't see her. "Very good, sir."

Gen switched off the comm on the terminal and turned to smile at the Lieutenant. He wasn't looking at her though he was looking to the side as if thinking hard about something, and he was; Gen could sense his mind swarming as he tried to grab onto a single idea and try to piece it in a series of events, almost as if he had a giant puzzle in his brain to put together and try to make sense of.

The doctor caught herself and quickly withdrew from Cale's mind. She had told herself that she couldn't be there only a minute or two ago and here she was digging around like a Japanese bantam chicken looking for bugs or grain in the dirt.

A few minutes had passed, which seemed a little longer than it really was, and Commander Almeida had come through the sliding door into the Sickbay, holding himself up impressively with his hands behind his back. "Doctor," he addressed Gen with a smile. He turned to the Lieutenant. "Commander Carlos Almeida, XO," he introduced himself.

Gen watched Cale closely as he saluted to the Commander, a bit awkwardly. "Marine LT Mason Cale Sir."

The thought of recognition was absent from Almeida's mind, not that Gen had expected it to be there anyway. It _had_ been a while since anyone had seen the Lieutenant. "It's good to see you up and about son," the Commander remarked, "you were in a bad way when we found you."

"Thank you sir. I'm grateful for everything that's been done for me."

"How is he doctor?" Almeida asked, now addressing the half-Betazoid. 

"Still shaky and a bit sore," Gen reported, not taking her eyes off the Lieutenant, "but obviously he's up and I'm pretty sure he's okay to try and tell us what happened."

"Okay," The XO replied with a nod. The then too looked at the patient. "Lt. Cale, what can you tell me about how you came to be unconscious in a Cardassian shuttle?"

"Cardassian?" 

There was the surprise that Gen had been expecting when the Marine first woke up. It just had a bit of lag time.

Suddenly it seemed that a beehive had been smacked open with a large stick in his brain; images and memories were suddenly swirling around, but Gen didn't bother to try and focus on any of them. She instead rushed to the Lieutenant's side and grabbed his arm, fearing he might fall.

"Lieutenant," she said. "Mason! Mason, are you alright?" Awful images began to surface and it made Gen's stomach drop into her abdomen.

The memories finally simmered down where Lt. Cale had apparent control over them and Gen breathed an inaudible sigh of relief.

"I'm okay," he told her, "just suffered a head rush is all."

Gen stood up straight and released his arm, smoothing the fabric of his sleeve where she had grabbed him. Just a head rush, huh? Not like any head rush Gen's ever seen before.

"Sir," the Marine began, now speaking to Commander Almeida, "I believe I was put on that shuttle and dropped in your path. The people who held me captive tried to get answers from me about someone that I couldn't give now I'd guess I'm bait to try and draw him out."

The Doctor and Commander both stared at him

"But why?" Gen heard herself ask.

"Because it seems someone wants me to remember."  
"Lieutenant Cale, you'll have to explain," Commander Almeida said from beside the Doctor. "I'm not following."  
Gen folded her arms and watched Mason, showing she was ready to listen.

The Lieutenant sat onto his patient bed, which Gen left open for him while he changed. "I won't pretend I have all the answers yet, because I don't," he admitted with a sigh. "I guess the best place to start would have to be the aftermath of the Devu Earthquake.

"As a member of the Horizon crew I was part of the relief effort, so was my first duty station the USS Eden. I ended up attempting to help some civilians out in the wastelands, off the beaten track of the main effort. That's when both me and the civilian were snipped from about two miles, according to the official finding at any rate. I survived through a combination of determination and a lot of blind luck, that and Dr McGregor being another top class doctor."

As he mentioned the Medical Officer Mason glanced at Gen, which she raised both eyebrows at.

"A marine spends his life facing death so been injured even badly isn't that odd what set this first time apart was the barbed ballistic round she had to remove from my side. The crew of the Eden at least those in the direct chain of command knew it traced back to an assassin the federations been desperate to capture for over twenty years. They call him the Reaper and with two decades of investigation they still know next to nothing."

"An assassin?" Gen asked. "That never bodes well."

"Go on, lieutenant," Almeida told Mason, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yes I was the first one lucky enough to survive," he went on, "Federation intelligence spoke to me a lot over the coming months while I was on Earth, but they understood too well that I hadn't seen anything useful, they also knew the Reaper would have a score to settle.

"Seven months ago I was teleported from the MCO office to a ship with a mixed crew. Klingon, Romulan, Humans and at least one Cardassian that I know of. I'd bet my life that they were only together because they didn't trust the others to be honest. Lucky for me the humans where obviously in charge not that that made any of the others happy. It just meant the ones wanting to keep a federation officer from dying were holding the reigns.

"The point is they never asked about Horizon or it's capabilities, nothing about the Federation. The humans were obsessed with what happened on Devu and what I might know with out realising. The rest were interested in helping me remember but wanted to know about missions the Eden took on while I was posted there."

As incredible as the story was turning out to be, Gen hardly believed that the Lieutenant would be making this up or imagining things  the explanation was just too detailed for either of those. Sure, some people did dream up very elaborate scenarios, but the odds of Mason having done that were very low.

"You're saying you were abducted?" Almeida inquired. "By an organization that wanted information about an assassin I've never heard of?"

"Federation Black-Ops," Mason answered after nodding. "I hope to god they slipped there leash and the Federation don't know the lengths there willing to go to. One things for sure though someone took seven months of my life and turned it into hell. Seven months where my loved ones suffered because I'd vanished without a trace," the man's voice grew quiet, "the last thing I intend to do is let them stay hidden."

Mason paused in thought. Gen raised an eyebrow in question, but her eyes opened wider with realization: the Marine was thinking of his family. He was worrying about how they felt from his absence. Oh gosh the thought of putting her own family, her Oto-san and Oka-san into that sort of situation was just difficult to comprehend.

Gen immediately shooed the thought away and continued to listen to the Lieutenant's story.

"There has to be justice at the end of all this," Mason went on, "those responsible have to be made accountable for their actions. That means the Federation needs to learn what it's group is doing."

Gen and the Commander quickly exchanged glances. They returned their attention to the Marine who was now looking at his surroundings, watching the Sickbay personnel hustle about.

"Right now it looks like your crew have bigger problems then all of this Sir," Mason commented. "I'm willing to help in anyway I can."

Almeida sighed. "You are correct, Lt. Cale, we do."

Gen looked at the Commander. "Uh, sir about the state that the Lieutenant was in when we found him," she stated, "under absolutely normal conditions he would have perished. It's unknown as to how _exactly_ he survived."

"Part of it can be confirmed now," Mason said. "Dr Hagen discovered someone's been using Nanites to keep me alive."

"Before you ask, no they were not Borg nanites," Gen continued.

"As for the rest Sir. Only the Doctor and You know who I am," Mason told the Commander, "If I'm been used as bait then those responsible will need to make sure my discovery makes it to the media service. If we don't announce it then they do and we know someone's pulling strings. I can back channel my Uncle with a Federation equipment order that will let my family know I'm alive and keeping a low profile. They won't put me at risk by letting whoever I'm hiding from know I'm around."

Almeida looked at him. "Lt. Cale"

All of a sudden the floor beneath Gen's feet shifted and the half-Betazoid about lost her balance completely, the two men near her also feeling the effects. Nobody needed to tell her what happened, the thought had already clicked in her head: the Dauntless had entered into the battle against the Cardassians.

The ship became still and the Executive Officer's badge trilled electronic chirps.

"Commander Almeida, you're needed on the bridge immediately," a woman's voice reported over the combadge.

"Understood, I'm on my way," Almeida responded quickly. He tapped the badge and then turned to Mason. "Lt. Cale, I'm sorry we'll have to continue this later. I was hoping you'd be able to give us some information about the Cardassian Shuttle we found you on," the Commander continued. "It seems more than merely a coincidence as we are now engaged in battle with them. If you remember anything else be sure to let me know."

"Absolutely, sir," Gen replied.

The XO nodded at them and then hurried out of Sickbay.

Gen turned to the Lieutenant. "Well, I guess it's time to put you to work."

\--

Ensign Gen Hagen  
Medical Officer  
USS Dauntless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (0riginal comment from 2011)  
>  _Sakura Hoshi_ is Japanese and translates into "Cherry Blossom Star".
> 
> I play a [Star Trek role-play game](http://startrekborderlands.com/) that's one of those play-by-email games. I decided that I should put together my contributions to Starbase Horizon so that you guys could read them.
> 
> This is a series of posts that I had written along with 2 other players. I only edit my writing errors, not the dialogue the other players had written.
> 
> This one's also quite large: just over 2,000 words.
> 
> **Note: Please comment on these! People fave them, but they don't say what they like about it! I want to hear from you!!!! ******
> 
> ******_Star Trek_ (c) Gene Roddenberry**   
>  **Gen and T'Espera (c) me -- don't steal them, okay?** ** **
> 
> ****Read on[Fanfiction.Net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6802843/1/Star-Trek-Sakura-Hoshi) and [DeviantART](http://vampiricyoshi.deviantart.com/gallery/30445492/Unfinished-Star-Trek-Sakura-Hoshi)** **


	6. There He Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an accident in Engineering.

**2310.04.19**

Locations: Sickbay, Engineering  
Characters: Ensign Gen Hagen, Ensign James Ardin

\--

Gen worked at the terminal and closed the Doctor's Log when her attention was suddenly caught by her Starfleet badge trilling.

"Ensign Lowry to Sickbay, medical emergency in Engineering!"

The Doctor wasted no time. "I'm on my way, Ensign, just hang tight." She closed the link and hurried out the sliding door from Sickbay. God knew what had occurred.

~*~*~*One or two minutes later*~*~*~

Gen almost burst into Engineering and quickly located the injured officer. As she approached the man, who had another Ensign kneeling near him, she immediately recognized him.

"I told you I'd come in," Ensign James Ardin chuckled, immediately wincing in pain with a hiss.

Gen grumbled a curse in Japanese; geez, how could this happen? She dropped to her knees beside her acquaintance  in her opinion they didn't know each other well enough to be friends just yet.

"Good God, Jim," the half-Betazoid began, using the man's first name in an effort to try and relax him, "what happened?"

"Oh, this?" he asked with a grin. "Just a scratch. See, I think the plasma manifold running behind the replicator got a tad bit too close to its power converter. This caused a little overload which triggered a teeny little explosion."

As James explained Gen scanned the injuries. First and Second degree Plasma burns, most of the latter, across his chest and arm with the uniform shredded to clearly indicate the impact points of the explosion. She was surprised that James could speculate about what might've gone wrong, despite his injuries.

But she couldn't fix them right in Engineering; he had to go to Sickbay for proper procedure.

"Looks like you're coming with me pal," she announced.

"Well I could have done that," James replied with a smile.

"Cute," Gen said with a small involuntary grin. "Very cute."

She touched her combadge and requested the Transporter Room to beam two to Sickbay.

***

Helping the Engineer was no huge chore. She put James under so that she could operate on him effectively and soon enough she was completed with the process.

When he woke up, the Doctor told him exactly what she had done to help him.

\--

Ensign Gen Hagen  
Medical Officer  
USS Dauntless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sakura Hoshi_ is Japanese and translates into "Cherry Blossom Star".
> 
> I play a [Star Trek role-play game](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://startrekborderlands.com/) that's one of those play-by-email games. I decided that I should put together my contributions to Starbase Horizon so that you guys could read them.
> 
> \--
> 
> This is a couple posts I wrote with one other player who played Ensign Ardin and the Non-player character Ensign Lowry.
> 
> Obviously this had the potential to be longer, but I was late in responding to his initial post and neither "James" nor I wanted to do much more with it. ADD at work, people. XD
> 
> There is one word in here that may be questionable, and honestly I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this thing. I can't really fix it effectively either... lame.
> 
> \--
> 
> **Note: Please comment on these! People fave them, but they don't say what they like about it! I want to hear from you!!!!**
> 
> **_Star Trek_ (c) Gene Roddenberry**   
>  **Gen and T'Espera (c) me -- don't steal them, okay?**
> 
> Read on [Fanfiction.Net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6802843/1/Star-Trek-Sakura-Hoshi) and [DeviantART](http://vampiricyoshi.deviantart.com/gallery/30445492/Unfinished-Star-Trek-Sakura-Hoshi)


End file.
